memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran vessel
The Bajoran starship was a type of warp-capable starship utilized by the Bajoran Militia as an assault vessel, scout ship, and transport ship in the late-24th century. The Cardassian Union also used this type of vessel as an freighter during the war with the Klingons in 2372-73. Utilized by the Bajorans following the Occupation of Bajor for a variety of uses, specifically as a one man scout and for transporting their soldiers in numbers as a transport vessel. Like ''Antares''-class carriers, these vessels frequently made routine stops at Deep Space 9 during the 2370s. Usage After stealing an antimatter converter from the Cardassians, Tahna Los attempted to return to Bajoran space aboard a Bajoran scout ship, only to be pursued by the Cardassian warship Aldara. Tahna attempted to shake the warship with evasive maneuvers, but eventually succumbed to several phaser hits before the scouts' structural integrity failed. The Aldara managed to destroy the scout moments after Tahna was transported aboard Deep Space 9, where he immediately requested political asylum. ( ) Three of these vessels docked at Deep Space 9, in 2370, during the temporary siege of the station by the Alliance for Global Unity. ( ) The Cardassians also operated at least one ship of this class following the Occupation, which was at the time referred to as a Cardassian freighter. In 2372 this vessel was used for a convoy mission to Pentath III. The ship was engaged by a group of Klingon raiders that were attacking the freighters, an engagement which eventually set the stage for the apparent, and inadvertent destruction of a Klingon civilian transport ship. ( ) In 2373, Deep Space 9 was evacuated of all civilian personnel aboard Bajoran transports prior to the Second Battle of Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2375, Bajoran transports were utilized in the Bajoran blockade of Derna against the Romulans, lead by Colonel Kira. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (scout) ** (transport) ** (assault vessel) ** (transport) ** (transport} ** (Cardassian freighter) ** (transport) ** (transport) ** (transport) ** (transport) ** (transport) ** (assault vessel) ** (transport) Background information Footage of these vessels docking at Deep Space 9 was often reused and from the first episode, of season four onwards, it is present in every episode as it appears as one of the docking vessels in the revamped title sequence. A versatile vessel, the Bajorans used the design in a variety of roles, deploying it as a scout ship, assault vessel and transport. The Star Trek Customizable Card Game names these ships as "Janitza-class" ships. Studio model ]] According to Michael Okuda, "The model was originally designed at Lucasfilm's Industrial Light & Magic." (40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection Auction Catalog, Part One, 2006, page 251) If that statement holds, it has yet to be ascertained what production it had been originally intended for, for a ship designed along these line has not been identified in any of the Trek productions ILM worked on prior to 1992. Dan Curry performed some redesign on the model and the subsequent modifications were done at Gregory Jein's workshop by model maker Bruce MacRae in the closing months of 1992.http://www.jetcafe.org/bruce/portfolio/TV_Shows2/images/ST-Next_Generation-12.jpg The model, measuring 24 x 15 inches, made its debut as a scout ship in . It was common practice for the production department to redesignate, redress, and/or rebuild lesser known studio models, both physical and later on CGI models as well, out of time and cost considerations to appear as ships belonging to various alien races all over the Trek-universe, the Merchantman, Batris, Mondor, and Jovis being prime examples (the latter two share a generic triangular design with the Bajoran model and should not be confused with it). This studio model was one of the few exceptions to the rule, once designated Bajoran, it was never modified nor did it change affiliation during its lifespan, its onetime, otherwise unmentioned appearance in a Cardassian convoy in notwithstanding. Its presence there could easily be explained as captured Bajoran vessels pressed into Cardassian service (the Cardassians had plenty of opportunity to do so during their occupation of Bajor). The model belonged to one of the last batches of existing studio models being transformed into CGI models. The CG version, built at Digital Muse, made its first and last appearance in , its one later appearance being stock footage of the physical model.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/11/22/bajoran-assault-vessel/ The physical model, known as , being part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, estimated at $4,000-$6,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$4,000 (US$4,800 including buyer's premium). A wooden camera test model of the Bajoran transport (or assault vessel) was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $127.50. Another foam core test model sold for $142.50. External link * nl:Bajoran aanvalsschip Starship Assault vessel